Happy Father's Day
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan finds out he's pregnant and wants to surprise Phil on Father's Day.


Father's Day was tomorrow and this year was going to be different for Dan Howell.

Dan has always known his whole life that he was a Carrier; which meant that he had the ability to have children, which meant the world to him because he was in fact, gay. Dan didn't like the thought of having to adopt someone else's child, even though he would, but he would much rather have his own. So, he was definitely thankful to be a Carrier where he could have his own child.

Dan had been dating his best friend, Phil Lester, for over four years. They had always talked about wanting to settle down and raise a family together. They both wanted to be parents and they both knew that Dan was a Carrier so they didn't have to adopt.

That's why Dan was so excited for this Father's Day because he found out he was pregnant two weeks ago. He was two months into his pregnancy. He had only known for two weeks but he specifically waited for this moment to tell Phil. It was even going to be more special because he was going to announce it on the radio show tomorrow that he did with Phil.

Dan and Phil did their radio show every Sunday and it was a good thing they were doing the radio show on actual Father's Day. That's what Dan had hoped for.

"Dan, hurry up! We need to leave... now!" Phil yelled from downstairs. He had been waiting by the door for Dan for the past 10 minutes. They were leaving for the radio show and they were leaving quite early as they didn't ever want to be late for the radio show.

"Fuck off! I'm coming," Dan mumbled as he ran around his bedroom. He looked around and smiled when he spotted his phone on his desk. He reached over and grabbed it and then he finally walked out of his bedroom. He walked over to the stairs. He looked down and smiled when he saw Phil was already there.

Phil looked up from his phone that he had been previously messing around on and he immediately smiled when he saw Dan. "You really shouldn't be allowed to wear that leather jacket, you know?" He said as he watched Dan walk down the stairs.

Dan stopped and frowned as he looked up at Phil. "Why? I like this jacket," he said.

"Yeah, so do I," Phil said. He smirked as he stared at Dan.

"Oh." Dan blushed and looked away from Phil.

Phil laughed. He pulled Dan closer to him and kissed him. "Can we go?" He asked.

"Yes, we can go now... I had trouble finding my phone, it wasn't my fault," Dan said. He grabbed Phil's hand and then he led the way out the apartment.

Dan and Phil were now at the BBC studio and they were waiting for their time to go on. They usually left their apartment about an hour early so they could make sure everything was ready to go and planned and now they had 10 minutes left before they would go on.

Dan was getting quite nervous about announcing to Phil that he was pregnant. A lot of people listened to their radio show and none of his subscribers knew that he was a Carrier. Luckily they already knew that he and Phil were dating. They had come out a year ago so all that hype had calmed down by now, which was a good thing. He was just nervous at what people were going to say about him being a Carrier; he knew a lot of people looked down on them.

"Dan, you alright love?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

Dan blinked a few times and looked over at Phil. "Huh?" He asked.

"You've been staring into space for like... five minutes," Phil told him.

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine," he said. He looked over at Phil and rolled his eyes when he saw the look on his face. "Honestly... I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me." He walked over to Phil and he kissed him once. "I have a feeling today's going to be a good radio show."

"Oh, do you?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows. "You do seem to be in a rather good mood."

"I am. Is that such a bad thing?" Dan asked, smiling.

"No, of course not! I like it when you're a good mood," Phil said. He kissed Dan again.

30 minutes later; the radio show had finally started. Dan and Phil had already played a couple of requested songs and a few music videos made by viewers and they had just finished doing the internet news. Now it was time for Dan to finally announce to Phil the big news.

"Oh, Phil... I forgot to say, Happy Father's Day." He said as he looked over at Phil.

"To me?" Phil asked, blinking a few times. Dan nodded. "I'm not a father."

"Not right now... but in a couple months you will be," Dan said.

Phil looked over at Dan, looking just as confused as everybody else in the studio. "What are you talking about? This wasn't supposed to be part of the show," he whispered.

"You know how we always talked about being parents and everything?" Dan asked.

"Well yeah, but what does that- Oh my God," Phil said. He looked over at Dan with wide eyes.

Dan glanced over at their producers and all eyes were on them. Dan hadn't told any of them that he was doing this. None of their producers knew that he was a Carrier either.

"Dan, are you...?" Phil began to say. He glanced down at Dan's stomach.

"I should explain... a lot of you are probably confused at what's going on," he turned and looked up at the camera. "I don't know if any of you have heard of Carriers-" He glanced over at their producers and they nodded. "Yes, well... I'm a Carrier. Two weeks ago today... I found out I was pregnant with Phil's baby and I waited specifically on this day to announce it."

"You kept this a secret for two weeks?" Phil asked quietly.

Dan rolled his eyes and then he looked over at Phil. "That's the only thing you're thinking of right now?" He asked. He chuckled when he saw the look on Phil's face.

"God, I can't even be mad at you right now..." Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug, which was something they never did on the radio. Dan smiled as he hugged Phil back. "We're going to be parents," Phil whispered.

"We're going to have a little baby of our own in less seven months," Dan whispered as he closed his eyes, holding onto Phil. "I'm so glad I don't have to keep this from you anymore."

Dan looked over and smiled when he saw their producers were cheering for them.

"Congratulations!" A couple of people shouted at them.

Phil finally let go of Dan and couldn't help but smile as he stared at him. "We're celebrating as soon as we get home. I don't care what you say," he said.

"Yes, well... I can't drink anything but I will be happy to celebrate with you," Dan told him.

"I literally cannot stop smiling. You've made me the happiest man alive," Phil said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's lips and kissed him gently but passionately.

Dan closed his eyes as he kissed Phil back. "I love you." He whispered.

Phil pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too." He whispered back.

"Alright! You lot can celebrate later. You still have a radio show to do," their producer called.

"Oops. I almost forgot about that for a split second," Dan said. He blushed.

"And there will be gifs everywhere on tumblr later," Phil said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Dan laughed. "And there will be many phanfics to go with them," he said.

"Okay, anyways... back to the radio show. Here is Supermassive Black Hole by Muse, requested by Jessica on facebook," Phil said. He reached over and played Muse. Phil looked over at Dan as soon as the song started playing. "So, do we know the gender yet?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm only two months so we have to wait a couple more weeks," Dan said.

"Can you believe we'll be parents in seven months?" Phil asked.

Dan laughed and pushed him playfully. "I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"I don't even care about that. I'm just happy that we're going to be parents," Phil said. He wrapped his arms around Dan again and pulled him into another hug.

Dan closed his eyes as he hid his face in Phil's chest. He couldn't stop smiling.

Dan was excited and now Phil was excited. He couldn't wait for his baby to born and he couldn't wait to start his own family with Phil. It's what they've both wanted for so long.


End file.
